


The non-biological Stark Brothers

by MadewithStars



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Become brothers, Bullying, Cuddles, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Harley Keener Whump, Hospitals, Hugs, Hurt Harley Keener, Hurt Peter Parker, Kidnapping, Medbay, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter is younger brother, Protective Harley Keener, Protective Tony Stark, Stab Wound, They become like best friends, Tony Stark Has A Heart, guilty Harley Keener, harley is older brother, platonic cuddles, teenage angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadewithStars/pseuds/MadewithStars
Summary: Tony wants his two kids to meet. How does that turn out. Well you’re about to find out.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112





	1. The meet and greet

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter. I will add more chapters gradually but I don’t know when for sure yet. I will try to get into a rhythm. I also always love feedback. Thanks and enjoy

Peter and Harley were about to meet for the first time. Only Tony was the one who knew that though. Although the boys had different personalities, Tony thought they would get along pretty good. 

Boy was he wrong. 

As soon as Peter walked into the lab after a very shitty day at school seeing another kid with his mentor did not help that. 

‘Tony who is this?’ Harley asked him. 

Harley was only an inch or two taller than Peter and he had shaggy dirty blonde hair and dark blue eyes. 

Peter hesitated as Tony waited for him to introduce himself. 

‘I’m Peter, Peter Parker. I’m Mister Stark's intern.’ Peter introduced. Tony smiled thinking the exchange was going well. 

‘Harley Keener.’ 

They nodded at each other awkwardly. 

‘Peter, Harley just moved here, and he’s going to be going to Midtown with you.’ 

‘That’s cool, you’ll like it there. I-uhh have to get to work so.’ He gestured to his desk where his stuff was. He had a ton of homework. 

‘Ok kid, don’t let us stop you.’ 

Tony and Harley started heading back over to where they were working. It had gone decent but Tony wished it would have gone better. Hopefully the two of them would get closer when they started going to school together. 

After a few hours Peter left. ( to go on patrol but if Peter wanted to keep that a secret from Harley, Tony wasn’t going to make him tell him.) Tony and Harley headed up to the Penthouse to eat dinner with Pepper and Rhodey. 

Harley shook Rhodeys hand and gave Pepper a hug. They had all met on multiple occasions. 

‘Tony, I have a question.’ Harley told him as he scooped food onto his plate. Tony nodded at him to continue. ‘Why does Peter call you Mister Stark?’ 

Tony sighed and thought for a second. ‘ I’ve tried to get him to call me Tony on many occasions but the kid likes to be respectful. He’s called me it before, but the situations weren’t great.’ 

All 3 adults knew that when Peter called Tony his first name something was definitely wrong. Like the one time Peter got shot 3 times in the stomach and nearly didn’t make it. 

Ya terrible situations.

‘What type of situations?’ Harley asked hesitantly. Pepper and Rhodey eyed Tony questioningly. 

‘Umm situations like where the kid did something stupid and needed some help.’ 

‘What did he do?’ 

‘Ok no more questions. You’ll see Peter tomorrow at school. Actually when I’m done eating I need to call him and talk to him about tomorrow.’ 

——later that night——-

‘Hey Pete, how was patrol?’ 

‘It was pretty great this one guy tried to steal to steal someone’s cinnamon roll but in the end it ended up in the trash so the girl he stole it from bought me and her new cinnamon rolls.’ 

Tony chuckled. This kid. 

‘That sounds great bud. Umm I was wondering if tomorrow you could show Harley around school? If not it’s fine, we could probably have some other student do it, but since you guys kind of already know each other and you could get to know each other even better.’ 

There was a short silence on Peter’s end of the line. 

‘Ya Mister Stark I think I could do that.’ 

‘And I know it might be harder because he is in the grade above you. So just do your best.’ 

‘Will do’ 

‘Thanks bub, you have any other amazing stories to tell about patrol?’ 

‘Ummm not really.’ 

‘Ok, I’ll have Happy pick both of you up tomorrow after school ok?’ 

‘Yep sounds good!’ 

‘Ok bye Pete.’ 

‘Bye Mister Stark!’

Tony pulled the phone away from his ear and smiled. His kids were going to get closer hopefully. Then they could work in the labs together and Harley would find out Peter was Spiderman. Sure Harley wasn’t staying with Tony on great terms but everything would work out. 

——the next day——

Peter was waiting in the hallways by the doors Happy drop Harley off at. School started at 830 and around 820 was when Harley came through the doors. 

Peter walked up to him. ‘Hey Harl-‘ Harley just kept walking. Peter walked up beside him. 

‘Mister Stark said I should show you around. Can I see your classes so I can help.’ 

Harley mumbled a whatever and just walked up to his locker. He began to try to open it as Peter began to talk to him.

‘If you don’t want me to show you around fine, but you don’t have to be an ass about it.’ Peter told him.

‘Pete let me tell you. I don’t care. I’m just coming to school because Tony told me to so I’m here- this stupid lock.’ He shook the locker and the attached lock.

Peter didn’t really care. He was also just doing something because Tony told him Tony seemed like he really wanted them to get to know each other. 

‘You’re twisting it the wrong way. It’s right left right not left right left.’ Peter told him then simply walked away. He wanted to get to know Harley because it would make Tony happy. He would try again at lunch. 

—-at lunch—-

Harley must definitely not need help. Of course he didn’t. He was with Flash. The boy Tony wanted him to be friends with was hanging out with Flash. Just his luck. 

Peter just went ahead and sat beside Ned. 

‘Hey Peter! I have this new Star Wars lego set. It’s the AT-AT set. Wanna come over and build it tonight?’ 

‘Sorry Ned can’t tonight I have to go to the tower.’ 

Just then Flash came up behind him and grabbed his shoulders like they were friends and then proceeded to sit next to him. 

‘Going to Stark Tower tonight? Oooh can I come?’ 

‘No Flash.’ 

‘Aww why not, I want to hang out with Tony Stark too.’ 

‘Go away’ 

‘Ok whatever Penis, I’ll be waiting for my invite in the mail.’ 

Peter just ignored him until he left and then he felt his phone buzz. He looked down at who texted him and it was a group chat Tony created with him and Harley in it. 

‘Hey kiddos! How’s school?’ 

Harley replied before Peter could. And of course he lied. 

‘Schools great. Pete showed me around.’ 

Of course 

‘That’s great boys. Happy might be a little late picking you up because he has to drop Pepper off somewhere.’ 

This time Peter replied.

‘Okie Dokie’ 

This was great. Peter was going to have to spend more time with Harley while they pretended to be friends. 

——after school——

They were waiting outside the school. The spring are not helping make Peter feel better. 

‘ Tony know about the bullying?’ 

‘No and he doesn’t need to know...Why do you care, you’re literally hanging out with the dude who does the bullying?’

‘Because bullying still makes someone feel shitty? Tony helped me when I was getting bullied.’ 

‘You? Getting bullied? Doubt it.’ 

‘Don’t act like you know me Parker. Yes I’ve been bullied so ya. If you don’t want Tony to know I won’t tell him, but I know he can help you.’ 

‘Whatever, he’ll probably think I’m a weak kid or something.’ 

Harley rolled his eyes. Did Peter not know how much Tony cares about him. 

‘You don’t get it do you.’ 

‘Get what?’ 

‘Tony literally loves you.’ 

Peter scrunched his face up ‘what?’ 

Before Harley could reply Happy pulled up to the school and the two were heading to the car. 

‘Hey, hap.’ Peter told him as if his world hadn’t just shifted a little. 

‘Hey Pete, hey Harley.’ Happy told the two. Harley waved to him. Peter pulled out homework to do on the trip and Harley just plugged in headphones. 

If Harley was going to be staying with Tony for a while this was going to be interesting. 

——————-

‘Hey kiddos!’ Tony called them. ‘How was school?’ 

Harley once again answered first. ‘It was great. I really like my classes and Petey here showed me around.’ 

‘That’s great Harls. Whatta bout you Pete?’ 

‘It was pretty good. Ned got this new lego set that he want to build sometime.’ 

‘That’s fun. You boys have a lot of homework?’ 

What Tony received was one yes from Harley and one yes from Peter. 

‘Then Harley you can start working on that. Pete wanna help me with the Spider suit?’ 

Harley's eyes went wide. Peter got to work on Spider-man's suit. Tony really did care about him. Tony had told him multiple times about the times where had mentored the mysterious Spiderman. He sounded so proud. The same tone came out when he talked about Peter. 

Harley began working on his homework. He wanted to be friends with Peter but the kid seemed to not like him. The more he thought about it. He was kind of an ass to Peter this morning and he was hanging out with Peter’s bully. He’d try to talk to Peter sometime. Harley glanced up and saw Tony and Peter working together. They were so in sync with each other. Peter must really not realize how much Tony cared about him. 

As time went on Harley finished homework and Peter left. Tony said the only time he stayed longer was Fridays and he usually ended up staying the night those nights too. Tony and Harley tinkered for a bit. 

‘Why does Peter get to work on the spider suit?’ 

Tony thought hard for a second on an excuse that Harley would buy. ‘ Peter lives in Queens and if you hadn’t realized that Spiderman works in Queens too then Peter sees him and thinks of ideas for his suit.’ 

Harley thought for a second. It sounded reasonable. Something still felt a little off about it though. Maybe he was jealous. No he wasn’t jealous of Peter. He quickly took the thought out of his head. 

‘Mmk’ 

‘Why did you ask kiddo?’ 

‘Just wondering.’ 

‘Ok then. You getting hungry?’ 

‘I could eat.’ 

That being said they made their way upstairs for dinner. Tonight they were eating lasagna. If that’s not something to make someone happy Tony didn’t know what was.


	2. A slight mishap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter runs into a problem on Patrol. But it’s nothing Tony and Pepper can’t help him with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is mainly focused on Peter

The next school day was about the same. Harley hung out with Flash. Harley looked annoyed by Flash. He was either annoyed because Flash was self obsessed or because he supposedly didn’t like bullies. 

Tony once again texted the two at lunch. 

‘Sorry kiddies, Happy is going to be a few minutes late again today.’ 

Peter was going home to the apartment today. It was Thursday and May was always free on Thursdays so he always went home those days. 

‘Tony it’s Thursday’ 

‘Oh right, ok then Harley Happy is going to be a little late to pick you up.’ 

‘Ok I’ll just hang out and get some work done while I wait or something.’ 

When school was over Peter was glad to be on his way home. Tonight he hung out with May and tomorrow he hung out with Tony. Having coparents was pretty fun sometimes. When he got home he threw his book bag onto the ground and headed towards the living room. 

‘Hey May, I’m ho-‘ 

He looked around the apartment and it was just how it was this morning. He looked around to see where May was and he couldn’t find her. Then he looked at the fridge and saw a note. 

“Sorry Pete, I was called into work. There’s leftovers in the fridge. Finish homework and get to bed at a decent time. Love May” 

The way her handwriting was it was clear she was in a rush when she wrote it. It was kind of upsetting because he wanted to get off his chest what had been happening with Harley and Tony and school. But May was working so he couldn’t. He didn’t have much homework and he could get it done after a few hours of patrol. He put on his spider suit and jumped out his window. 

At first he just stopped some petty thieves then he helped some lady with directions. It was a very boring night in Queens. 

When he was making his last rounds he found a group of robbers sneaking into a small antique shop. He didn’t understand why they were robbing an antique store. 

He went to inspect. They had big guns. Peter snuck in. 

‘Hey dudes, looking for a grandpa sweater?’ 

All 3 men looked at him. 

‘Go away Spider dude.’ 

‘No can do, you’re robbing and stopping robbers is my job.’ 

Just as the first dude whipped his gun up to shoot Peter webbed it to the ceiling then webbed the guys feet to the floor. Dude #2 swung the butt of the gun at him but then Peter caught it but pushed it into the dude #2s face knocking him down. When dude #3 came he had his gun aimed and Peter jumped out of the way before the bullet could hit him and he webbed the dude's gun against his chest webbing his arms in the process. The dude ended up writhing around on the ground. When Peter turned around he was met with a knife to his side. 

He gasped at the burning sensation. 

So dude #2 was back at them with a knife. Just freaking great. 

He punched dude #2 knocking him out this time. 

‘Karen call the police and let them know the situation.’ 

‘Will do Peter’

Peter walked out of the shop holding his side with one hand and shooting a web to a close building with the other. He webbed his way to Manhattan and got as far as he could until the pain was too great. 

‘Peter shall I call Mister Stark.’ 

‘Yes please Karen.’ 

As he was perched on top of some building, he dozed lightly. 

After a few minutes he hears the suit close to him and he opened his eyes to see Tony crouching down next to him. 

‘What is it this time Spidey? Huh?’ 

Tony pulled off his mask 

‘Stupid knife to the side. In the middle of a robbery. Who brings knives to robberies anymore?’ 

Tony chuckled and looked at the wound to see damage. ‘I don’t know, kid. I’m guessing whatever baddie you fought thought they were still in style.’ 

Peter chuckled and then hissed in pain as Tony prodded at the wound to see how deep it was. 

‘Ok kiddie, diagnosis is I think you’ll live. It’s nothing a few stitches and a day or two of rest with your mentor can’t fix.’ 

‘Aww I had a test I’ve been studying that I need to take tomorrow.’ 

‘Only you kid, take it Monday and you get more time to study.’ 

Tony picked the kid into bridal style and flew him to the Medbay in the tower. He laid him down on a bed and started grabbing the supplies he’d need to do stitches. 

‘Hey Fri, can you let Pepper know what’s going on without alerting Harley.’ 

Peter started to doze once again in the Medbay. It was either from the nights exhaustion or blood loss. After a few minutes Pepper came down and saw Tony comforting Peter. One of Tony’s hands were going through Peter’s hair and the other was rubbing his back. As Pepper walked closer she saw the stab wound on Peter’s abdomen. 

‘Oh boys, what did you get into now?’ 

Tony was the first to reply with ‘ I did nothing, it was all him this time.’ 

Peter also replied to the both of them with ‘ on my part I didn’t mean too.’ 

This is usually how it went when Peter was injured. Tony rescues him and brings him back to the tower to get fixed up. Pepper and Tony comfort him and in the end Peter calls May saying that he’s staying the night. 

Pepper came over to Peter’s bedside and gave him a kiss on the head. 

‘Ok Pete, you know how this works. Take the suit off and let’s stitch this puppy up.’ 

Pepper helped Peter pull the suit down to his waste. He winced when he got to the wound. Pepper helped him get comfy again before Tony began to clean around the wound. Pepper held Peter’s hand and gave a reassuring squeeze. 

Tony began doing the stitches and Peter winced and flinched for everyone. The couple gave the kid as much praise as they could to help calm him down. When Tony was done Peter was more awake than he was before so he decided it was great time to call May. As Tony bandaged the stitched up wound Peter called his aunt. 

‘Hey May...ya I got a little stabbed on patr-yes I am at the tower and Tony stitched me up...yes I’ll be staying the night tonight...you could probably stop by tomorrow for a little bit...ok bye May larb you.’

When he hung up the phone Tony helped him off the bed. He stumbled a bit but Tony caught his arm so he wouldn’t fall. Peter mumbled a thanks to his mentor. 

Pepper, Tony, and Peter all made their way to the penthouse. It was quite the sight because Peter still didn’t have a shirt but they didn’t care. It was their own home. 

When they reached their own floor Peter made a beeline to his room with Tony not far behind in case he needed help. Harley was in his room just doing homework so they weren’t worried about him finding out the identity of Spiderman. 

Peter changed into a science pun shirt with a Midtown sweatshirt over top. He put on some Iron Man themed pj pants that he got as a gag gift from Rhodey. 

When Peter was done changing they made their way back out to the living room when Harley and Pepper were talking. Him and Tony made their way over to the other pair. Even though Peter and Harley weren’t getting along they had to pretend that they were because that’s what they told Tony. 

Harley and Peter both knew this. 

‘Hey Pep, hey Harls.’ Peter told the two. If Harley was going to call Peter Pete then Harley was going to get the same treatment back even if neither liked it. 

Harley plastered on a smile as Pepper, Tony, Peter, and Harley talked. 

This was going to be a long night. 

‘Hey Harley just btw, Pete isn’t going to be at school tomorrow.’ 

‘Ok why?’ 

Harley eyed Peter and Tony suspiciously. 

‘He just isn’t feeling great. He had a migraine earlier and he usually gets a few in a row when he gets them. Keeping him home for precaution.’ 

Harley nodded and Peter rested his head against Tony's shoulder and cuddled into him. He also did it without hurting himself. After a while he started to drift off and he felt Tony pick him up and carry him to his room. He was placed onto his matrice that felt exactly what he thought a cloud would feel like . He sighed and rolled over and got comfortable into the blankets. 

Tony pressed a kiss to his head said a soft goodnight before shutting the door.


	3. Boys can be brats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Harley argue and then they happen to run into the same problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t think this fic will have to many chapters so make sure to enjoy

When Harley got home from school the next day, Peter was there. Harley forgot that Peter was still going to be there. Tony was sitting on the couch with a Stark Pad in hand and Peter was laying across his lap. Tony’s hand was going through his hair and massaging his scalp and temples. And yet the kid had the audacity to call him Mister Stark. 

‘Hey Tony.’ Harley told him. 

Tony looked at him and started smiling a bit. ‘Hey Harls, how was your school day? Anything exciting?’ 

Harley thought for a second. He got into an argument with his “friends”. He didn’t know why he considered them that, but he did. And it was good enough for right now. At least he had “friends”. ‘It was pretty good. I got an A on my Literature assignment.’ 

‘That’s good. Wanna come sit down? We can turn on those 80’s movies you like so much.’ 

Harley nodded with a smile on his face. A movie sounded great right now. He sat down next to Tony on the fancy yet very comfortable grey couch and leaned into him a slight bit. Tony put his arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer. They turned on Back to the Future and Tony groaned in protest. 

They were getting to the part where Marty meets his dad in the diner when Peter began to shuffle where he was laying. He groaned and opened his eyes. 

‘Hey Sleeping Beauty, sleep well?’’ Tony asked him. Harley was still watching the movie.

‘Yep totally.’ Peter replied in a very sarcastic tone. Peter sat up and he had major bed head on the side of his head that was laying on Tony’s lap. He slowly sat and noticed Harley was there and was giggling to himself. Obviously about how ridiculous Peter’s hair looked. They were slowly getting used to each other being there. ‘Hey Harley.’ 

Harley gave a small nod at him and zoned back into his movie. They were all watching it before FRIDAY pulled them back out to alert Tony. 

‘Boss, it seems Ms.Potts has a problem in R&D that needs help solving. She is requesting help immediately.’ 

Tony stood up and groaned when his back popped. 

‘Ok kiddies, it seems my work is never done. I’ll be back in a little bit. Don’t burn down the building.’ He patted them both on the head before leaving. 

Both of the boys zoned back into the movie. They finished the first one and Friday was about to start the second. 

‘Fri pause.’ 

‘What’s wrong?’ Peter asked Harley while being confused about the sudden action. 

‘Why’d you really show up randomly last night?’ Harley asked. Something was going on and he was just aching to find out.

‘I had a migraine, I thought Tony told you.’ Peter told him. 

‘He did, but I’m calling bullshit on the two of you.’ Harley told him and he was just not with Tony around.

‘It’s not bullshi-‘ Peter said, the thing was his voice went up a few octaves. Peter froze and his face went still with embarrassment. 

‘Ya ok Petey-Pie.’ Harley mocked him. 

‘You don’t get to call me that of Pete for that matter.’ Peter scolded him. 

‘Then why do you call me Harls, Pete? That’s not fair.’ Harley reasoned with him. 

‘Suck it up life’s not fair.’ 

‘You could say that again kid.’ 

‘Don’t call me kid either, you’re only a year older than me.’ 

‘Then why do you call Tony “Mister Stark”?’ 

‘Because it respectfully I guess.’ 

Harley dwelled on it for a second before replying to him. ‘Whatever, I’m going to go get some food at this cafe down the street, wanna come?’ 

‘What? no.’ Peter shook his head.

The two boys went their separate ways for the little bit. Harley went to explore NY a bit and get his food and Peter went to change into his suit and go patrolling for a bit. 

His stab wound had healed up nicely and the stitches had been taken out earlier that day.

Peter started his patrol and alerted Tony of what he was doing. He went and saved this one girl from a mugger. He stopped a car jacking too. He began heading back towards the tower. 

Harley got his sandwich and walked around a bit. He didn’t really understand the hype of New York. People were rude and it smells weird. He had just finished his sandwich and threw his trash away. Then some dude in a black sweatshirt grabbed and swiftly pushed him into the alley next to where they were. He pushed him hard against the wall, enough to make him wince. 

‘There ya are you little brat. You know how hard you are to get a hold of.’ The person in black held a knife against his neck and he forced his head father back against the hard brick wall.

When Harley looked down at the knife he realized it had an interesting green glow to it. 

‘Look at me when I’m talking to you, you little shit. You are going to come with me and my people that are in that van right there quietly. If you don’t, don’t think I won’t hesitate to kill you on the spot.’ 

Harley gave a small nod and the dude moved away from him and grabbed his wrist pulling him with him. The knife with the weird green glow was gone. 

The strange dude was about to pull him into his weird van when they heard a small 

“Thwip”

The both looked over and saw Spiderman standing there. 

‘Oh Spiderman good to see you here.’ the mystery dude retorted. He smiled and then someone came out of the front of the van. This person was also dressed in all black with their face covered but they had brown hair coming out of their hood. 

The mysterious dude who had a hold of Harley pushed him into the back of the van. When Harley landed in it he looked up and saw 3 other people in black

Oh he was so screwed. 

Outside Peter was about to make an unnecessary quip to the people in black but then they talked first. 

‘So Spiderman, what are you doing here. Shouldn’t you be at home with your aunt watching some weird movie. Or maybe hanging out with your friend, what’s his name? Ohh Ned.’ 

That was shockingly terrifying. How did these people know who he was. 

‘You know what let’s bring you in too. We’ve seen how much Stark cares about you.’ 

That was enough to pull Peter out of his head. 

‘I rather not.’ 

The knife appeared once again out of thin air and the second dude's eyes started glowing. 

‘Ok that’s weird.’ 

‘Spidey we aren’t giving you much of a choice.’ 

With that they both came at him. The man with knife lunged for his legs. The girl with the glowing blue eyes seemed to be able to teleport because she suddenly appeared behind him and held him in a tight embrace around his neck. Her voice sounded young and apologetic as she spoke to him. 

‘Please come with us quietly. I don’t want to accidentally hurt you.’ She pleaded. 

‘Why are you doing this?’ Peter was able to rasp at her. She was much stronger than he thought she would be. 

‘Come with us and I’ll explain. Please.’ Peter nodded the little bit he could and the girl let go of him. But just then the man came up at him again.

‘Noo wait James, he sa-‘ the girl tried to get out but Peter didn’t get to hear the rest before he received a swift and strong punch to the face knocking him out cold. 

—————

Tony returned to the Penthouse to see Rhodey hanging out on the couch. 

‘Hey Rhodes.’ 

‘Hey Tones, where are the boys?’ 

Tony thought about it for a minute. He was gone helping Pepper longer than he meant to be. Both the boys left at some point and let him know they were leaving, but they should have been back by now. 

‘Are they in their rooms?’ Tony asked Rhodey. The boys would usually come hang out with Rhodey when he was here but that didn’t mean they didn’t hide in their rooms.

‘I asked FRIDAY and she said they weren’t in the building.’ 

Tony nodded because it was definitely odd. ‘I’ll try calling them.’ He pulled out his cell and pressed Harley's contact first. 

It rang a few times before going to voicemail. He tried Harley again and it did the same thing. Then he pressed Peter’s contact and it did the same thing as Harley’s 

‘Fri is Peter still in the suit?’ 

‘Peter’s suit is currently offline, boss.’

Tony looked at Rhodey and Rhodey looked just as clueless as Tony felt. 

‘Friday, track Pete’s last known location.’ 

Friday pulled up a map of New York and in the middle was a little dot. Tony zoomed in on the dot and saw the location. It was decently close to the tower but it was in the middle of an alley. 

‘Fri, pull up the camera footage from when Peter was in this alley.’ 

‘Boss, there is no footage from when Peter was here nor anything about Spider-man being near this alley. Note this is also the last known location of Harley based on his cell location.’ 

That was definitely suspicious. Rhodey nodded at him.

‘Fri bring us our suits.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the small cliff hanger


	4. Took some time but we got there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kidnappers send Tony a message and Peter and Harley aren’t to bad at getting along

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter so much so I hope you like it too

Peter woke up with a pounding head. It felt heavy on his neck but he gained the strength to look up. He was in a room with concrete walls like he was in a basement. There was a toilet and table. He felt around him and he was on an uncomfortable cot in a corner in the room. The farthest corner from the door that was on the opposite side of the room. He looked around the cot and next to it. On the floor next to cot was someone with shiny, long dirty blond hair. 

Sitting next to his cot was none other than Harley Keener. He felt his face to make sure he still had his mask on. He didn’t want Harley to know not yet.

‘Hey’ Harley looked up at him ‘ How long have we been here?’ 

‘Morning, we’ve been here for a few hours at most. I have a friend, he’s probably looking for me. We’ll get out soon.’ 

Harley had to be talking about Mister Stark. 

‘Who's your friend if you don’t mind me asking.’ 

‘Iron Man, I know you’ve met him. Seen videos of you too working together. Probably looking for you too. You’ve probably got one hell of a concussion.’ 

‘Probably, my pupils have to be blown to hell by how blurry everything is.’ 

‘You can take your mask off and I can check. I won’t tell anyone what you look like.’ 

‘Nope.’ 

‘Well it was worth a shot.’ 

Peter layed his head back down on the cot not being able to keep it up very well from his headache. With us healing it would be gone soon. He just needed to stick it out for right now. 

‘You know your voice sounds really familiar. Have we met before?’ Harley told him. Obviously his voice had sounded familiar they had just had an argument earlier that day. 

‘I don’t think so, maybe from the videos you’ve heard my voice.’ 

‘Hmm maybe.’ 

They went back to sitting silence, Peter's headache slowly fading away. Harley was about to ask another question before the cell door swung open. The dude who had the green knife, James Peter thought. That was what the girl called him before he knocked Peter out. Speaking of the girl she was right behind them. There was another person in black with them, but they were hard to make out behind the other two.

‘Stand up, on your feet, come on.’ James commanded them. 

Both teenagers listened and did as they were told, Peter slightly swaying on his feet. Harley grabbed his shoulder to help him stay standing. It was comforting, and reminded him of how Tony would comfort him. 

‘We need to send Stark a video of you two. Soo who is going to go first.’ 

Peter knew what he meant but Harley continued to speak up first.

‘In what.’ 

‘Well evidence of you two, that we have you and that we will kill you if he doesn’t give us what we want.’ 

Harley was going to speak up and whether it was a sarcastic retort or him volunteering, Peter spoke up quickly before him. 

‘I will, I’ll go, just leave him alone.’ Peter begged. 

‘Of course, Queens very own hero volunteers to go first. We’ll leave him alone if you take it well.’ 

Peter nodded and stepped forward and waited for the hits. The person that was standing behind the two the attacked Peter went over to Harley and pushed him back. Harley was protesting and pushing against him. 

Peter turned around to face him ‘Stop Harley’. Peter saw his shocked face before a hit against his back pushed him to the ground. 

His ribs were kicked repeatedly with the occasional punch. James was really going for it. 

‘See lily this is how, we take care of things.’ 

While Peter was taking the beating he thought Lily, what a pretty name for someone helping hurt him. Even though she is standing in the corner. 

Peter could vaguely hear Harley's voice. He was happy Harley was here with him because it was someone who could help him get back to Tony. That was just his dazed mind though. If he wasn’t so dazed he would have hated the fact that Harley was there. 

After a few minutes of getting beaten in the chest. He felt someone on top of him and that’s when his face started getting beaten too. Multiple punches hitting over and over again. 

After what felt like forever getting the crap beaten out of him James stopped. 

‘Let me just snap a quick picture to send to Stark and the we can hit it.’ 

After a split second Peter saw a flash of light through his masked eyes and heard a small click. The shutting of a door followed soon after and then Harley was sitting next to him. 

‘I can’t breathe Harley… get my mask off please.’ Peter told Harley weakly as he tried to pry his mask off. 

Harley pulled it off and Peter could barely think twice before he heard him gasp. 

‘Peter?’ 

Harley knew that Peter was Spider-man.

—————————

They landed at the alley that Peter and Harley’s last known location was at. They looked around for anything at all, that would lead them to the boys. The only thing they found was Harley’s phone and it had no information whatsoever. They headed back to the tower and when they got there, Pepper was there. She had just gotten back from the store. She had been feeling a little sick lately so she had probably bought Medicine. 

‘What’s wrong?’ She questioned. Tony could see the fear inching through her body. 

‘The boys are missing.’ Tony told her and Pepper just froze. 

‘He right back.’ She told both men as she bolted down the hallway. 

‘Is she ok?’ Rhodey questioned him. 

Tony didn’t know for sure. Everything had gone to shit so suddenly. His boys were gone and his fiancé was sick. 

‘ I don’t know, I’ll go check on her.’ 

He walked down the hallway to the master bedroom and into the hooked on bath. 

The door was shut so knocked softly. 

‘Pep?’ He opened the door slowly and he saw the love of his life on the ground next to the toilet. He kneeled down next to her and just rubbed her back. 

‘You ok?’ 

She nodded and slowly stood up she went to get a drink from the sink. ‘Do you have any idea of what happened to the boys?’ 

Tony shook his head. ‘ I wish I did. They just disappeared.’ 

Pepper looked disappointed before she pulled Tony into a hug. It wasn’t long before Rhodey popped in.

‘Hey guys I think you’re gonna want to see this.’ 

They all walked back out into the living area. 

And there it was on the screen. Evidence that his boys might be ok. He just needed to watch what this person sent him. 

In the video was Peter or Peter as Spiderman getting the shit beaten out of him. Off to the side there was a man holding Harley back while Harley was screaming at the people to stop. After a while the beating stopped and a picture of Peter’s beaten body was taken. Then the video flicked to the man who was dressed in all black who beat Peter. 

‘I have my demands Stark, I have two very important people to you and I won’t hesitate to kill them if you don’t do what I want you too. You’ve seen it second hand too. You’re going to get the accords lifted. Us advanced humans as you may call it are struggling. You do that and your kids get back to you safe.’ 

Tony stared at the screen with fire in his eyes Tony couldn’t do that. It was nearly impossible. He was going to need to figure something else out to get his kids back. 

———————

Peter was dazing in and out of consciousness with his head in Harley’s lap. He didn’t know for sure if he couldn’t stand and they didn’t want to learn the hard way if he couldn’t. 

‘Pete ya think I could carry you over to the bed?’ Harley asked him. It sounded nice to be a little bit more comfy but he didn’t want to make Harley do it. But it hurt to be on the ground at the same time so he nodded his head against Harley’s leg. 

Harley shifted and picked Peter up gently bridal style. Peter whimpered against Harley’s shoulder. Harley set him down as gently as he could against the cot. He bent down to be at Peter’s head. 

‘Get some sleep Pete, let your body do it’s weird healing and all that Jazz.’ Harley told him calmly. He didn’t know how he was staying so calm. 

Harley was about to sit down a few feet away from the bed before Peter grabbed his wrist and gave a tight squeeze. 

‘Will you hold me, like Tony does, please?’ Peter practically whimpered. Seeing that this was what Peter needed and maybe Harley did too. He climbed on to the bed next to him and Harley held him like Tony did to both of them when they were sick or hurt. It wasn’t long before Harley felt Peter falling asleep against him. 

After a few hours of sleep, most of Peter’s cuts were healing and bruises fading. There was definitely more work his body needed to do but it was ok for now. 

‘So you’re Spiderman?’ 

‘Yep.’ 

‘How?’ 

‘Well it just so happens that you get powers when you get bitten by radioactive spiders.’ 

‘Nice, do your parents know?’ 

‘Well you see it’s gets uhh kind of complicated there..My parents died when I was little so I live with my aunt. My uncle died a few years ago. Just before I met Tony actually soo uh ya.’ 

‘I’m sorry, I kind of get what it’s like.’ 

‘You do?’ 

‘Ya my dad left and never came back and my mom is always working. I came here to get a good education so I can go to a good college and get a good paying job. So in the future my mom won’t ever have to work again and my sister will be taken care of.’ 

‘I’m sorry about your dad.’ 

‘It’s nothing, I’m used to it now.’ 

‘When you said Tony helped you with bully’s what do you mean.’ 

‘Well, when I met Tony I helped him with part of the whole Mandarin problem and he found out I have a bully and gave me this little thing out of his suit. If I recall correctly he called it a piñata for a cricket.’ 

Both boys laughed at that. 

‘Pete I’m sorry I was an asswhole at first, that was stupid and it won’t happen again.’

‘It’s fine I forgive you.’ 

‘Thanks.’ 

Maybe they would get along after all. It just took getting kidnapped to happen. 

Harley threw his arm around Peter’s shoulders and gave him a fond look which Peter returned. 

‘You know after all this time, it’s nice to talk to someone who understands.’ Peter told Harley and it was. It was refreshing to have a best friend like that.


	5. I’m coming home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Harley’s kidnappers try to send another message but it doesn’t work too well. Maybe Tony has a chance at getting his kids back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than ones I usually post. Please comment and give kudos!!!

Harley and Peter were sitting on the cot together, talking casually. They had a discussion about which Star Wars was better. Lily had brought them both in food. They couldn’t see her mouth but by the way her eyes looked when she handed it to them, it looked like she gave a gentle smile. 

They ate their food which consisted of a small ham and cheese sandwich and a few fruit slices. Harley tried to get Peter to eat more because of his metabolism, but Peter wasn’t having it. He ate what he was given. After a few hours of random chit chat Peter began to start dozing a little bit, his body still sore and working hard on healing. 

The bad thing was that Peter could feel some stuff healing wrong. He didn’t tell Harley though because he didn’t want Harley to worry. Harley was beginning to act like Tony when it came to Peter’s health and well-being. He asked him every hour if he was ok, not including every time Peter whimpered or winced. 

‘Hey bub, let’s lay down ok?’ 

There it was again. Harley’s voice was laced in protectiveness and fondness just like Tony’s. Peter just nodded at Harley’s suggestion. 

Peter’s head was on the pillow and Harley was sitting next to the floor with his hand going through Peter’s hair. Peter fought the sleep for as long as he could. He fought hard. He didn’t want the people in black to come back and decide to beat Harley this time. 

‘It’ll be ok, Pete just go to sleep for a bit.’ 

He still fought but only for a few seconds more before he lost his battle and he fell into the darkness. 

Harley sighed when he saw Peter finally fall asleep. He layed his back agansit the wall. He didn’t know how they would get out. The people who kidnapped them were enhanced and Peter couldn’t even beat them all full strength let alone when he was still healing. 

They needed Tony to come save them. 

Harley dozed on the floor for a little bit, imagining a time when they were back at the tower and were having a movie night with Tony and Pepper. Rhodey would join out of the blue and they’d have some “family bonding time” 

He fell asleep with these good thoughts. 

He was dreaming for a while but then he heard something that didn’t belong. 

‘-Arley’ 

someone is calling his name?

‘Harley!’ 

Someone is screaming his name. He heard footsteps coming and his eyes shot open and it was a hellish site.

Two people in black were dragging Peter out of the room while Peter shouted his name. He shot up to try to run to him but he stopped and pushed to the ground. Someone put a foot on his chest. Before he knew it Peter was out of the room. Off to the side there was the girl. Lily. 

‘You know Punk, it’s your turn to take the beating. You’re little friend is off to be dunked in some pretty nasty water. It’s been 12 hours and we haven’t heard anything from Stark.’ 

With that there was a kick to Harley’s chest 

And another one 

Another one after that.

They were repeated over and over again. 

Harley stared off into space taking his beating but soon there was no more weight on his chest. He opened his eyes and he wasn’t in the concrete cell anymore. He was on gravel, like a parking lot. He looked up and the girl Lily was there. All around him were huge parking lots and big warehouses. 

‘I brought you a few miles away from where they were keeping you two, I know it doesn’t justify anything but I can’t take watching you two getting the shit beaten out of you anymore. There’s a laundromat a few blocks from here’ she pointed to where there was a few sketchy buildings ‘go there call Stark.’

Harley nodded ‘what about you?’ 

‘I have to go back. Get Stark here ASAP and get Peter out.’ 

Harley nodded and stood on shaking legs. He walked away from the parking lot. He walked away from where Peter was. 

He was leaving Peter

But the sooner he got Tony here the sooner they could get Peter out too. 

He got too the place and rushed up to the desk. 

‘I need your phone.’

The man working saw Harley’s bloodied face and nodded frantically. 

‘Ya sure kid.’ 

He handed the cell phone over and punched in the number. 

The rang a few time before.

‘Whoever this is—‘

‘Tony?’ 

There was a pregnant pause ‘Harley?’ 

———————

As he was getting dragged away Peter stopped fighting. There were two reasons; the men weren’t budging and he was running out of energy and he needed to save it. They were moving down a long hallway before they reached a room. It looked like a giant shower. There were drains but no spout. In the middle of the room was a tub filled to the brim with water. The men holding him brought to it and kicked his knees and he fell. 

They gave him a few seconds before dunking his head under the water. He held it even when Peter tried to get him to let up. Peter fought not to breathe. He fought the urges. It was hard but eventually he gave him and the water rushed painfully into his lungs. The man holding him into the water let him and he began to cough and sputter. Over Peter’s coughing he heard the names Lily and Other kid. They were obviously talking about Harley. 

What if he was getting beaten like Peter had. Lily was there when Peter was beaten. He had to get to Harley. Peter continued to cough but when they pushed his head back under water Peter fought even harder. He needed to get back to Harley. He fought and eventually the man lost grip on his head, his hand slipping from the water and Peter swung up. While the man was immobilized Peter swung a punch towards his stomach making him coward down. Then he shifts a punch to his face knocking the person who held him in the water out. The other man in the room was rushing towards Peter. He slid and took the person's legs out from under him and the man's head went back and hit the floor. There was a crack from the man's knee popping out as he slid. 

Peter was using what energy he had to run down the hallways. He ran the opposite way they dragged him trying to find the cell. He turned a corner right there was James. 

He had a sturdy hood on his shoulder and before Peter could tell what was going to happen James’s enhanced knife was piercing Peter’s stomach. It went all the way through and out his back. James took the knife out and Peter lost all energy and dropped to the ground. That was when Peter looked up and saw the last person that wasn’t Lily behind James.

‘Go pack your stuff, Stark will be on his way to save him and we’ll be leaving ASAP.’ James turned back towards Peter on the ground. He picked him up by the shirt and propped him against the wall. His head lolling back from not having much strength left. ‘We’ll Spidey, this is where we go separate ways. Stark will be here shortly to get your corpse.’ James patted Peter’s cheek as if he cared. Then gave a small smile and with that he stood up and walked down the hallway leaving Peter behind. 

Peter looked down at the wound. He was losing a lot of blood but there was nothing he could do, so he sat there in the puddle of his own blood. 

—————-

Tony, Pepper, and Rhodey were all sitting around the living room occasionally throwing out their idea. None of the ideas seemed to work so far until Pepper threw something out.

‘When enhanced people use lots of energy for their powers doesn't it show? It’s send off a wave.’

Tony thought for a second and his wonderful fiancé was right. When enhanced peoples used their powers to an extent it showed on large levels. 

Tony walked over to her and kissed her. ‘You are a genius Pep. Fri pull up all enhanced energy rates in the last 24 hours.’ 

Friday pulled up a map of New York that had dots all over. 

‘Look there is one right where they were last seen.’ Rhodey pointed out and he was right. There was a dot on the alley way that was only a little ways away from the tower. 

‘How can we know which one is where they are though, there are lots of them. It’s not like we have time to check them all. Peter and Harley could be dead by then.’ Pepper told them. She was definitely worried about the two. Sure Peter was Spiderman but they were probably both hurt and scared

Tony was going to answer her but then Friday altered him so that someone was calling him. 

‘Answer Fri, it might be them?’ 

The call came on and before the person on the other side of the liken cold say anything Tony spoke up.

‘Whoever this is—‘ 

‘Tony.’ A shaken voice said. All 3 adults in the room stilled that all recognized that voice 

Tony spoke up first ‘Harley?’ 

‘Ya.’ Tony let out a relieved sigh. 

‘Is Pete with you?’ 

‘No, I need you to come get me, i know where he’s at. Please you have to get him out. They might kill him. Tony-‘ 

‘Ok Harls, I’m tracking the phone. Me and Rhodey wil be there soon to stay calm.’ 

Tony tracked the phone the quickly compared it to where the energy points were on the map. The phone was tracked to Brooklyn and there was an energy point a few miles from where it was tracked. It had to be where Peter was. 

‘Rhodey suit up. Pepper call the doctors to the Medbay in and get them prepared for the boys.’

Pepper nodded and ran off to do what Tony told her. Tony and Rhodey suited up and flew off to Brooklyn. They landed next to a laundromat and Harley was sitting outisde slumped on a dirty bench. Tony got out of the suit and ran to kneel in front of Harley. He put a hand on his cheek.

‘Harls, bud look at me. Tell me you’re ok.’ 

Harley nodded and collapsed into his father figure's chest. Tony held him as tight as he could while Harley cried into his shoulder. He get Harley a longing kiss on the cheek before pulling his face back to inspect. There wasn’t much damage except for a bloody lip and bruised cheek bone. 

‘Harls, you need to go with Rhodey. I’m going to go get Pete, Mmk. Rhodes is going to take you to the Medbay and you’ll meet Pep there. There are gonna be doctors that check you over ok? I’m going to get Pete and be back as soon as I can ok? I love you bud.’

Harley was nodding along as Tony was talking and when Tony was done he gave Harley another kiss on the head before getting back into the suit. Tony watched Rhodey comfort Harley before picking him up and taking him to the tower. Then Tony blasted into the sky and went to the warehouse where Peter was. He landed next to the wall and of the building and blasted a hole into the wall. Inside looked like a cell. There was a bed to the side and next to bed was Peter’s discarded mask. He held it thinking he might need it later. Tony went to the hallway outside of the cell and went down it. There were lots of intersections and turns. He turned and went into a small room. There were a few computers like an office, but that’s not what caught his eye. What caught his eye was a brunette teenage girl with her head twisted more than it should be. He bent down to feel her pulse and she had none. He sighed, and continued his mission. He downloaded Info from the computers and left the room. He went farther down the hallways until he found what he was looking for. 

He saw Peter’s body sitting in a puddle of its own blood. He ran up to it and saw Peter’s open but barely coherent brown eyes. 

‘Pete, hey.’ Tony said. He tried to keep comcern form lacing his features so he wouldn’t freak Peter out. 

‘-ny?’ 

Shit. He used his first name.

‘Ya bud I’m here. I’m here.’

Peter gave the tiniest smiles and then his eyes closed and his head bobbed down. 

‘Peter?’ No response 

‘Peter?’ No response again 

This time Tony checked his pulse and it was weak but still there. He pulled Peter into his chest and held him there. He kissed his head. He kissed his head, his hair, both cheeks, and his nose. 

‘I’ll get you back to the tower and we’ll get you fixed up brand new, you’ll be ok.’ 

Tony sobbing now, he knows he needs to pull himself together before he loses Peter forever not just to consincense. He took a breath to stop crying and let the last tear fall before picking Peter’s body up. He blasted a hold into the ceiling and shot up getting to the tower as fast as he could. The wind was howling around him. He dropped as soft as he could onto the landing pad. He ran into the Medbay as he was met with nurses and a gurney. He put Peter as soft as he could on the gurney and gave him a chased kiss before they pulled it away. 

He stepped out of the suit and he would have fallen if Rhodey wasn’t there to catch him. 

Both his kids were home, but that didn’t make them ok.


	6. Taking care of each other (because we’re family after all)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets updates on his kids health and it could definitely be better, but dads are here to take care and that’s what he’s going to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give kudos and comments. I love and live for comments.

Tony let a few tears slip as Rhodey helped him stand.

‘Tones, let’s let the doctors do what they need, and go see Pepper and Harley.’ 

Rhodey kept a sturdy hand on his shoulder as they walked down the halls of the Medbay to Harley and Pepper. After what felt like miles to Tony they arrived and the site was better than Tony thought it would be.

There was a hospital bed in the middle of the room and Harley was said bed. He leaned back against the head of the bed with his eyes closed and he was breathing softly. Pepper was sitting on the side of the bed combing her fingers through Harley’s hair. Harley had an IV. Tony walked over to Pepper and Pepper hopped up and gave him a bone crushing hug. 

‘They took Peter into surgery, Pep. It was so bad. There was much blood. They nearl-‘ 

Pepper used her thumbs to wipe the tears off of his eyes ‘shhh Tony. He’s ok, you got him back. The doctors will take care of him like they always do.’ 

Tony nodded and sat on the edge of the bed with Pepper. Rhodey perched in a chair next to the bed. Tony rubbed his hand up and down Harley’s leg. They sat in silence trying to cope with what was happening. After a while Harley’s eyes drifted open. He looked around and noticed Tony was with him. 

‘Tony?’ 

Pepper hopped up and Tony scooted closer to Harley. 

‘Ya bud, I’m here.’ 

Harley’s started to tear up and he sat up more. His hand shot up to his ribs where he rubbed and winced as they ached. 

‘Where-where’s Pete?’ 

Tony sighed and thought of a good answer for Harley’s dazed mind. He didn’t want Harley to freak out because Tony would do that enough for the both of them. 

‘They took him back to surgery, bud. He’s going to be ok, just like you will be.’ 

Harley nodded and he tried to sit up but Tony just gently pushed him back against the head of the bed. 

‘Just rest kid.’ 

Harley sighed and laid his head back into the pillow. 

‘Can you lay with me Tony?’ 

Tony nodded and motioned for Harley to scoot over. He got under the blanket and leaned back against the head of the bed and Harley put his head on his shoulder. Tony put his arm around Harley’s shoulders.

‘You comfy Harls?’

Harley nodded against Tony. 

‘You know, I held Peter just like you hold us.’ 

‘I’m sorry Harls.’ 

‘It’s not your fault, Tony.’ 

‘Maybe it is, maybe it isn’t.’ Tony told him. Even if it wasn’t Tony’s fault he still felt guilty.

‘It isn’t, and that’s a fact.’ 

‘Mmk kid.’ 

Tony laid there with Harley while Harley fell back asleep. He wanted Harley to sleep as much as he could, so then maybe he wouldn’t see Peter when he was hurt as He was the last time Tony saw him. After a few hours a nurse came back in with news on Peter. 

All the adults in the room perked up a bit. Tony lifted Harley off of his shoulder and laid him back. Tony and the nurse walked out into the hall to speak about Peter’s condition. 

‘Mr.Stark, Peter was able to pull through, we nearly lost him on the table, but his heart kept going. We stitched him up. He is going to be sore for a while. He will probably be asleep for a few days but that’s ok because his body needs it to heal. After he is able to stay awake for at least 6 hours at a time, we will discharge him. He has to stay on bed rest for a few weeks even after the wound fully heals. Physical therapy may be needed if he doesn’t fully heal like we think he will. Knowing his healing it shouldn’t be needed though. They are getting him settled into a room and you can see him soon.’ 

‘Thank you’ he gave her a hug which she returned. ‘ so much.’ 

He walked back to Harley’s hospital room. 

‘They are gonna get him set up in a room and we can go see him soon. He’s gonna be asleep for a while.’ 

‘Ok so he’s ok.’ 

Tony gave a relieved breath that he didn’t know he was holding in ‘ Ya.’ 

‘I’m going to go see Pete, can you guys stay with Harley for right now?’ 

The other adults nodded. Tony went to kiss Harley on the head and kiss Pepper on the lips. He began his journey to see his other kid. He wasn’t prepared for it either. 

He walked into Peter's room and what he saw was scary. Peter had a nasal cannula pushing fresh oxygen into his nose and lungs. He had a hospital gown on. He looked on the brink of death. His skin was white and he had bags under his eyes. His cheeks had no color and his lips were a grayish blue. Tony went up and felt his hand. It was cold and Tony wanted to hold it tight and warm it up. Peter also had the basic heart monitor with electrodes on his chest and IV that was pumping him full of pain meds. 

Tony grabbed Peter’s head and kissed it. He pressed his cheek to Peter’s hair trying to breathe in its scent, but it didn’t smell like it usually did. It didn’t smell like his shampoo or product, it smelt like dirt. Tony sighed he needed to clean Peter up when he was feeling a bit better. 

Tony sat in the chair next to Peter’s bed. He sat and thought about what he and Harley and Peter would do when they are all better. The hiss of the oxygen and beeping of the heart monitor distracted Tony. He remembered he needed to tell May. 

Tony hadn’t checked his phone forever. He looked at the small screen and had missed texts and calls from the worried aunt. Most texts consisted of “peter isn’t answering me.” or “what’s going on.” He immediately came to the conclusion he needed to talk to May unless he wanted to face her wrath. 

He dialed her number and she picked up on the first ring. 

‘Tony, you better tell me what the hell is going on. Where’s Peter, why weren’t you boys answering your phones I’ve been calling all day but you didn’t answer your phone, you guys can’t do that. And then-‘ 

‘May it’s fine, partly. I just… I need you to come to the tower as soon as you can. Peter’s hurt.’ 

‘What happened Tony?’ 

‘It’s a long story. Just please come to the tower. Peter needs both parents.’ 

They had both agreed a while ago that they would parent Peter together. May was his mother figure and Tony was his dad figure. 

‘I’m coming Tony, don’t freak out. Peter will need his dad.’ 

For a while Tony just sat there beside Peter but then he heard shoe stores coming down the hallway. He looked up at the door and it was Pepper there. She had tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. 

‘Hey Pep, what’s the smile for.’ It made Tony smile too because it was contagious. Tony got up and walked over to her. He wanted to be able to hold someone in his arms and Pepper was one of the best options. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Her arms rested on his chest. 

‘I’m just happy the boys are gonna be ok.’ 

The adults just took each other in the embrace and then they both glanced down the hall when they heard the clicking of heals. They looked to see a disheveled aunt May. Tony separated from Pepper to hug May. 

‘I’m not going to ask what happened because it’s going to help no one here guilt complex, but it’s not your fault Tony. Whatever happened it’s no one's fault beside the person who did it.’ They pulled apart and May looked him in the eye. Tony looked away and guided May into the hospital room.

‘May, they say he’s going to be asleep for a few days, his body needs time to heal, especially with all the stress it went through. I looked at the logs. He had bones that healed wrong and it was bad. His body needs to heal as long as it can take.’ 

May nodded at that. She hates the sight of her nephew in the big hospital bed. She grabbed Peter’s hand a kissed his knuckles before leaning to his head and kissing his head. 

She chuckled but it sounded sad and almost forced. ‘He smelled like dirt.’ 

Tony laughed lightly ‘that’s what I thought.’ Tony thought for a second. Now that May was here he probably needed to go spend time with Harley a little bit. ‘May there was a boy. He’s also like my kid and he got hurt with Peter.’

‘Is it Harley?’ 

‘Ya did Peter talk about him?’ 

‘Ya he mentioned him, you can go see him if you need to.’ May told him. She was going to take care of her nephew while she could. She knew Peter was ok with Tony so when she had to go back to work it would be ok. Until then though she would take care of him as much as possible. 

‘Thanks May.’ He walked over and gave her a side hug, before walking with Pepper back to Harley’s room. 

When they got to the other room they saw Rhodey trying to calm Harley down. Harley looked up and saw them and relief flowed through him. He sagged into the bed a little. 

‘Hey Harls, you’re not causing Rhodey trouble are you?’ 

‘No, is Peter ok, because Rhodey said you went to see him and I wanted to see Peter too. He’s ok right?’ 

‘Ya, uh Harls he took a hard hit and it’s going to take a little work even with his healing.’ 

Harley looked like Tony had just killed his puppy. Harley watched his hands as they fidgeted. ‘It’s my fault Tony, I let him take the first beating. It should have been me. I’m older I should have taken it but no I let someone who is like my little brother take it and now he’s in a hospital bed…. and it’s all my fault.’ 

Tony grabbed Harley’s chin and brought it up but Harley was still avoiding eye contact. ‘No Harls, if I could choose I would take the beating. You did all you could. Peter is persistent and self-sacrificial. There’s nothing more you could have done. You held him when he needed to be held the most and that’s the most an older brother could do.’ 

Tony had a small smile on his face. His kids were calling each other brothers and that warmed his heart. 

‘I’m so proud of both of my boys. You were both so strong, but you don’t have to be. You can be weak sometimes too and nobody will judge you.’ 

With that Rhodey and Pepper went out into the hallway to give the father and son space. Harley placed his head on Tony’s chest and just let himself sob out all of the stress from the past few days. Tony held him and comforted him and that’s all Harley needed. 

Tony’s boys would be ok. It may take work but they were family after all.


	7. We’re back and for good too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley gets into a fight at school, Pepper is a great mom, and Peter’s condition improves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Comments and kudos please

It was a few days later and Harley had to go back to school. Peter was still mostly asleep, he only mumbled a few incoherent words every few hours. Tony and May had been with him the whole time. May also had to go back to work today. She trusted to take care of Peter while she wasn’t there. 

So Pepper was in the Penthouse getting ready for work while Harley was getting ready for school. 

‘Here is your bag Harls, Happy is downstairs ready to take you to school. As far as the school knows you and Peter had to help with S.I. stuff. Ok? Peter is still helping with stuff because he’s been an intern longer. The school knows about the internship but it’s confidential so students aren’t supposed to really know.’ 

Harley nodded still feeling guilty that it was Peter hooked up to machines on a hospital bed and not him. 

Pepper kissed his cheek and ushered him into the elevator. Harley went to the garage floor and hopped into the car that Happy was in. 

‘Hey kid, how are you feeling?’ 

Harley thought for a second. He was feeling good physically, he didn’t know really how he felt mentally or emotionally. ‘I feel pretty good, it feels good to go back to school and normal things.’ 

‘I’m happy for you kid, before you know I’ll have both you boys in here annoying me with weird theories and science things.’ 

Harley nodded, wiping a tear out of his eye before it could fall. After a few minutes they arrived in front of Midtown High School. 

‘Thanks for the ride Hap.’ 

‘No problem kid, go get smart and make good choices and yadda yadda.’ 

Harley smiled and waved bye to him. He walked up the steps to school and to his locker. He twisted right left right just like Pete told him on his first day of school. He was getting books out of his locker before he heard Flash’s obnoxious footsteps coming close to him.

‘Hey Harley, glad your back man. Everything was getting a little boring without you here.’ 

Harley rolled his eyes ‘ya good to be back.’ 

‘What were you doing anyway man? On a vacation to the Bahamas? Or maybe New Zealand?’ 

‘No dude, just internship stuff.’ 

‘Oh ya you sound like Penis Parker when you say that.’ Flash laughed. 

‘Don’t make fun of Peter.’ Harley demanded. 

‘Why is he like your little boyfriend? Are you Tony Stark's little fake PR stunt too? Did Tony Stark take you in as a guilt proj-‘ That's when Harley lost it. He went straight for Flash’s nose. 

‘Peter is my brother.’ 

That’s when Flash’s eyes went wide. Harley pushed him into the lockers and Flash pushed him back. Flash took the next swing and hit Harley in the eye. They didn’t get to make any more moves before a teacher was in between them. 

‘Principal's office! now!’ 

Flash and Harley both grabbed their bags and went to the office. They sat on their respective chairs a few feet apart, waiting for principal Mortia to come out and get them. The secretary came to the lm first. 

‘We called each of your guardians, they should be here soon.’ 

They sat in the uncomfortable office seats for a little while longer before Mr.Mortia came out of his office. 

‘Mr. Keener, my office.’ 

The boys stood up and walked into the office. Harley could feel Flash’s mad eyes on him, but he didn’t care. He slumped into the next uncomfortable seat he would be in. 

‘I can’t understand why you would fight, so I want you to tell me why. I want the truth, why did fight Mr. Thompson.’ 

Harley just shook his head and rubbed the bridge of his nose. 

‘If you tell me the truth Mr.Keener, your punishment will be much lighter.’ 

Harley still didn’t talk. 

‘Ok Mr.Keener go sit in the hallway and get an ice pack form the nurse for your eye.’ 

Harley nodded at him and stood up. He went to sit in the chair that he was in before. Flash shoulder checked him as they walked past each other and Harley just sighed and kept going. 

While Flash was in the office he saw Pepper come in and talk to the secretary. Secretary’s face went white when she saw Pepper Potts in her office. Harley smiled glad she was there. The secretary pointed to where Harley was and Pepper gave a relieved sigh. She walked over to him and gave him a small smile. She picked up his chin and put his eye into the light so she could look at it. 

‘I’m going to ask your nurse for a ice pack and then we are going to have a talk.’ Pepper told him and she walked away. She went back to the secretary and she pointed her to the nurses office. Harley looked at his phone and he didn’t have any notifications. He was hoping to have something from Peter. Something about hanging out later or a new Star Wars theory. He wanted Peter to wake up already. He wiped his eyes of tears he didn’t know were forming. Soon enough Pepper was in front of him holding an ice pack on his eye. 

‘Here Harls.’ She sat down on the seat next to him. ‘Now tell me what’s going on.’ 

‘Peter’s gonna kill me.’ Harley muttered.

‘If this involves Peter, I really need to know Harley.’ Pepper told him. If this involved both kids then there was definitely a problem. 

‘Flash, the kid I got into a fight with.. Well he’s been bullying Peter, for a while too I think. We were talking about what I was doing when I was gone and I briefly mentioned doing intern stuff and he started talking about Peter.. I told him to stop and then he just kept going and he talked about Tony and us being PR stunts and so I hit him. You and Tony both know how I am with bully’s and I was done with his shit.’ 

Harley looked at Pepper in the eyes and she had a smile on her face. 

‘We’ll talk to Mortia. Don’t worry.’ 

Pepper kissed him on the head and then there were angry footsteps entering the office. They looked up and it was Flash’s dad. He walked angrily up to the secretary and demanded to know what was happening. The secretary tried to explain it to him but he was having none of it. Pepper wasn’t going to let him yell at the secretary so she went up to talk to him. 

‘Sir you need to calm down, yelling at a high school secretary is going to get you nowhere.’ 

‘Whatever is that your kid over there with, the black eye.’ 

‘Yes.’ 

‘Your little shit is the one who hit mine.’

‘I assure you sir there was a reason behind it, I already talked to my son.’ 

‘Whatever lady.’ 

Harley smiled like this man wasn’t going to feel Peppers wrath in a few minutes. Before Pepper and Mr.Thompson’s discussion could continue Mr.Mortia came out and requested them to come Into his office. 

They walked in there and Flash was slumped in his chair with a mad face. Harley sat down in the other seat and Pepper stood behind him. Flash’s dad did the same thing. 

‘So we know why we are here, i have yet to receive a statement from Mr.Keener.’ 

Harley sighed and Pepper nodded for him to tell the principal what he told her. 

‘Flash has been bullying Peter Parker, and Peter and I do intern stuff and we have gotten really close. I told him to stop making fun of Parker and he kept going and I was sick of it so I punched him in the nose. I know it was no excuse but it was the reason I did it.’ 

‘Well thank you Mister Keener for bringing this to my attention. Mr.Keener will have a one day suspension for initiating a fight and Mr.Thompson will have a 3 day suspension and will be going to classes for anti-bullying. Thank you, you may be dismissed to go home for the day. If you have any concerns you may take them up with me.’

Pepper and Harley nodded and left the office. As they were leaving the building they could hear Mr.Thompson fighting with Mr.Mortia. 

‘I have a surprise for you when we get home Harls.’ 

They drove home and got into the elevator. Pepper requested for Friday to take them to the Medbay instead of the penthouse. Harley looked at Pepper like he might cry of joy. 

‘I think you know what the surprise is Harley.’ 

Harley’s smile grew until it couldn’t grow anymore. As soon as the elevator doors opened Harley was sprinting to Peter’s hospital room. 

He opened the door to see Peter sitting up in bed with his brown eyes open and visible. 

‘You’re an asswhole Pete.’ 

‘Thanks love you too.’ 

Harley ran over and gave him as gentle of a hug he could while also nearly squeezing him to death. 

They didn’t pay attention to Pepper and Tony talking in the doorway about Harley’s suspension. 

‘Hey at least I didn’t get into a fight at school.’ 

‘If you think about it, it was your fault.’ 

‘Nah you’re just over protective.’ 

‘Maybe I am.’ They let go of each other and Harley sat on the edge of the bed. ‘I’m sorry Pete.’ 

‘Don’t be, it’s not your fault.’ 

‘I’m older though, it should be me on a hospital bed not you.’

‘Ya and I have super healing. If it was you in my place, you would be dead. I wouldn’t be able to live with that. ‘ 

Harley nodded and pulled Peter back into a hug. 

‘Lily was the one who saved me.’ 

‘She did?’ 

‘Ya. Tony when you were searching the building for Peter did you see a girl with long brown hair, or did she escape with the others.’ 

Tony sighed ‘I’m sorry kiddos, I did but she didn’t make it.’ 

‘Oh.’ They chorused together. 

Well they were ok and maybe Flash would leave them alone now. Peter was awake and they would be back to normal soon.


	8. A great but probably temporary conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The semi Stark family find out some Happy news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. If you want me to add another part to this series tell me in the comments what you want to happen

It was the weekend so Peter and Harley were hanging out in the Penthouse watching some random sci-fi movie. Tony had just gotten home and had joined them, but then Pepper came into the room. 

‘Hey Tony can you come here for a sec.’ 

‘Ya.’ He hopped off the couch and followed Pepper back to their room. The boys continued to watch their pointless movie until they heard Tony start laughing ridiculously loud. 

‘How long do you think he can do that until he has a heart attack.’ 

‘5 minutes five or take. If he makes it more than that I want to see what it’s about.’ 

Tony continued to laugh and chant things the boys couldn’t make out, so they decided to investigate. They paused the movie and made their way to the master bedroom. In there they saw Tony hugging Pepper holding a little white stick in his hand. 

Tony noticed the boys were there and he let go of Pepper and hugged them. They awkwardly patted his back before Tony pulled away and showed them the stick. 

‘We’re pregnant!’ 

Both the boys' faces changed in .05 seconds. 

‘How long have you known?’ Peter asked, looking intently at the Pregnancy test. Harley was still in pure shock 

‘I’ve known since the day after you two got back. I took a test then but just one. I took two more again today and they once again both came back positive.’ 

Harley looked at Peter with a giant smile. ‘Pete, we’re gonna be big brothers.’ 

That made them both going crazy and if she was being honest all her boys including Tony looked like extreme fan girls. Pepper pulled Tony into a long hug and then pulled the boys in too. She kissed Tony’s lips and kissed Peter and Harley’s heads. 

This was the good life, even if it had some bumps. Very massive bumps.


	9. Update

I do not know when yet, but I will do a sequel for this at some point. I am planning to do a different multiple chapter story first, but I will do a sequel. Please let me know what you would like to see in the sequel. It will probably be longer than this one was. 

Anyways please let me know what’d you like to see!!!

Thanks, love you 3000

**Author's Note:**

> I love love love comments so please comment what you think!!! I also love kudos. So please comments and kudos


End file.
